maratopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Jaa
The Capital and Other Notable Cities Capital None Notable City Raahesaa Rulers Jaa has no real centralized ruler. The vast majority of the continent is full of nomads and warlords with various factions controlling land or other tribes at any given time Notable Historical Events Jaa was formed within a few hundred years of The Sundering. After the destruction of the main continent of Saras, several smaller subcontinents were formed. Jaa consisted primarily of the area located in the south west of the continent in the kingdom of Jaaraanaa. Jaaraanaa's primary export was in the forms of slaves and associated labor (agriculture and animal husbandry primarily). With the area largely split off from the main continent and a lack of ships to transport slaves to the mainland, the slaves would soon revolt and overthrow the ruling class. With the ruling class destroyed and millions of slaves now free, anarchy descended and in order to protect themselves the former-slaves soon created several large groups for protection. After several hundred years of internal conflict, the fighting had mostly died down and the people had dispersed throughout the region. With few skills to themselves (due to former lives as slaves or uneducated) they developed into a hunting/gathering nomadic style of living. Technology largely stagnated due to no alchemists or great thinkers (those that knew of greater levels of technology were largely killed off during the revolt after the Sundering, with perhaps a few going into hiding), so warfare was carried on with simple tools, bows, arrows, slings, swords, spears, &c. This style of living has continued largely unimpeded for the past 5000 years. Geographical Features The Continent of Jaa is rather varied in terms of geography. The majority of the continent is part of what the Jaa'an refer to as the Great Sea. Mile upon mile of plains cover most of the central continent, with very few hills or rises. To the West is a large expanse of mountains, and several tribes have had success in harvesting minerals and other precious metals to be traded. To the east is a large forested area, there are several tribes that use the forest to hunt for their survival. The city of Raahesaa is the only "city" that exists in Jaa. It exists primarily for trading purposes and is situated in neutral ground on the northern shore. It is considered neutral ground, and no fights are allowed to encourage trading. Notable Exports and Trade Very limited trade is done with Jaa as it has only one main city. Some trade is done in terms of animal skins or food and grain, but the most valuable trade comes in the form of minerals mined from the mountains to the west. Perhaps the biggest export from Jaa comes in the form of its people as many adolescents leave the continent to seek their fortunes elsewhere. These people are often sought as prized members of the military in other countries as fighters from Jaa are extremely savaged and skilled in warfare due to constant inter-tribal skirmishes. Culture, Religion and Society Religion Religion, at its most basic is probably some form of shamanism or druidism as by all accounts they only really worship animals or the land. Beliefs may vary from tribe to tribe, as do particular animal worship, but generally speaking they are all of the same religion Society War and Internal Conflicts Player Character Implications Always assume that if you select Jaa you come from the same continent. Characters from Jaa have a -2 penalty to firearms as they are completely foreign to them. However, they gain a +2 advantage to melee weapons due to their skills gained from constantly fighting for survival. They also gain +1 to throwing saves against dehydration and poison due again to dealing with nature as a normal part of life. Conversely, because they are not comfortable in cities or in closed spaces, they gain a -1 penalty to attacks when fighting in enclosed dungeons or in the city.